


Counting Sheep

by red_button



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel决定为最近睡不好的Dean数羊</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

Dean走出连锁餐厅的时候天色才刚刚暗下来，他一个人在街上走着。白天的时候他和Sam刚刚结束了一个案子，暂时还没有新工作冒出来的现在他正想着晚上要做些什么。  
再早一些的时候，Sam的手机在晚饭吃到一半的时候响了，他特意避开Dean出去接了这个电话，通话的时间并不是很长，不过Sam挂断电话回来后就拿着他的包神神秘秘地离开了连锁餐厅，走之前他还特意告诉Dean不用等他回来。  
虽然对Sam突然离开的原因感到好奇，不过Dean并不打算刨根问底。在街上漫无目的地晃了一圈之后，最终Dean还是决定早点回旅馆休息。  
打开旅馆的房门之后Dean的猎人直觉告诉他这里有什么事不对劲，掏出武器谨慎地打开房内的照明，好在出现在他眼前的不是什么恶魔、狼人而是Castiel。  
一下子就放松下来的Dean还是为眼前的情况感到了一丝困惑。  
因为Castiel的脑袋上戴着一对绵羊角和一对绵羊耳朵。  
这样的Castiel现在还正坐在他的床上。  
“Hello, Dean。”  
“Cass你这是？”Dean充满疑惑地走向了天使羊，暂时还无法消化眼前的事实。  
“我知道你最近晚上都睡不好，我试了一些方法不过并不奏效，所以刚刚我请教了Sam。他告诉我可以给你数羊，然后他还极力给我推荐了这个。”Castiel指了指头上佩戴的饰物，“我想这是为了能让你身临其境吧，所以我就接受了。不过我其实不是太明白数羊和睡个好觉之间的关联。”  
虽然不太明白，不过Castiel还是决定要实践一下Sam的这个建议，他站起身来拉开了床上的被子，弯腰拍了拍底下的床单示意Dean赶紧躺下去，“Dean快来躺好，我要开始给你数羊了。”  
就在Castiel掀开被子的一瞬间Dean觉得脑袋里有什么东西突然绷断了，没有给自己思考刚刚究竟是什么断了的时间，猎魔人Dean Winchester就用力扑向了完全不知道自己有多诱人犯罪的天使Castiel。  
两个人就这么顺势一起倒在了Castiel身后的床上，Dean低头看了看对现状明显还有些状况外的Castiel，狠狠吻上了那张近在咫尺的唇。  
“Dean别闹了，起来躺好，让我来给你数羊。”  
“并不是只有数羊这一个方法可以让我睡好，”Dean贴着Castiel的额头，轻轻用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭Castiel的，“其实还是有其他方法的，Cass。”  
“其他方法？”  
“就比如这样。”说着Dean解开了Castiel那松垮垮的领带。  
很快两人的衣服就被Dean抛了一地，直到被扒得光溜溜了Castiel还是不明白Dean说的“别的访法”具体是指什么，他睁着疑惑的眼睛认真地看了看Dean，而Dean却把这迷茫的眼神曲解成了催促，他毫不留情地用力咬上了Castiel胸前的凸起。  
“Dean……”  
Castiel比平时更加低沉的声音深深刺激了Dean，他认真舔舐着天使身上每一寸的肌肤，从胸膛一路向下，他以极具色情的方式舔弄着Castiel的肚脐，然后在Castiel来得及抗议之前，他深深含住了Castiel的阴茎。  
“Dean!”Castiel被这突如其来的举动惊地想要推开Dean，但是Dean比他更快，他轻松地就把他的手按了下去。  
“别，Cass，就享受它。”说着Dean缓慢地从底部舔上了顶部，恶意地用舌头在顶部的小孔打着转，然后他又一次深深吞下了Castiel的阴茎。  
Dean的手也没闲着，他揉捏了几下Castiel的臀部，手指沿着臀缝慢慢探到了Castiel身后的小穴，他刚刚从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑剂正准备进行下一部动作时突然感到一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来后Castiel已经居高临下地挤进了他的双腿之间。  
Castiel学着Dean刚才的样子亲吻着Dean的脸颊，甚至还恶意地在锁骨上留下了几个吻痕，他一面吮吸着Dean的乳头一面伸手抚慰着Dean更加精神的阴茎，他的动作并不熟练，却令Dean感觉前所未有的好，似乎是犹豫了一下但Castiel仍然学着Dean的样子含住了对方的阴茎。  
“Oh, god! Cass你不用这样的。”  
“我想这么做，Dean。”Castiel又低下了头，在含住Dean之前，他突然建议道，“还有Dean，别在这种时候喊我父亲的名字，这真的相当诡异。”  
Castiel的动作相当生涩，甚至还不小心用牙齿磕到了Dean几次，但Dean觉得这是他享受过的最火辣的一次服务，想象着平时神圣的天使正含着自己的阴茎，Dean很快就在Castiel的嘴里射了出来。  
看着Castiel吞下自己的精液，Dean也跟着吞了口口水，“这真是太火辣了。”  
擦了擦嘴角的液体，Castiel伸手拿了滚在一旁的润滑剂，他将沾了润滑剂手指伸向了Dean的穴口，沉浸在高潮余韵中的Dean并没有注意到Castiel的手指，等他反应过来有什么不对的时候，Castiel的手指已经从一根增加到了三根。  
Castiel曲起了Dean的双腿，他顺手拿过一旁和润滑剂放在一起的安全套，用牙咬开了包装，并花了一番功夫给自己套上了安全套。  
“要不是知道你是个天使，我真要怀疑你是不是真的没有经验。”  
Castiel没有回答Dean，他只是用力一顶进入了温暖的小穴。缓缓推入，在完全进入Dean体内后他停了下来，温柔地亲吻着Dean的额头，他等着Dean适应他的硕大。  
片刻之后他感到Dean放松了下来，Castiel试探性地微微动了起来，几次浅浅地抽插之后他突然触到了Dean的那个点，Dean愉悦地喊出了声来。像是受到了鼓励一般Castiel狠狠抽插了起来。  
他在Dean体内驰骋着，与身下的凶狠截然相反地他温柔地和Dean交换着一个个湿吻。  
第一次经历这种快感的Dean很快就再次达到了高潮，他用力抓着Castiel的肩膀，留下了几道划痕，对此Castiel并不介意，他轻轻舔去Dean眼角生理性的泪水一面加快了抽插，刚刚经历了高潮的Dean敏感得不行，无力的他只能靠在Castiel的肩头喘息。  
快速抽插了几次后Castiel深深埋进了Dean的体内，在Dean内壁紧紧的包覆中他也迎来了高潮。  
两个人就着连接着的姿态拥抱了一会儿，Castiel将自己退了出来，笨拙地取下安全套，在Dean的指导下他将用过的安全套打了个结扔下了床。从浴室取来湿毛巾，Castiel擦拭了两人一片狼藉的身体，等做完这一切的Castiel躺回床上，Dean已经睡熟了。  
轻手轻脚钻进被子里，Castiel伸手把Dean抱进了怀里，满意地看着蹭了蹭自己的Dean，Castiel想着这个方法值得再试几次。  
“晚安，Dean。”

-END-


End file.
